Navarro
100px "City of the Dead" Navarro se refere a área onde se encontram uma refinaria da Poseidon Oil e uma base militar do Enclave, ao noroeste de São Francisco, ao longo da linha costeira do oeste. Background Antes da Grande Guerra, Navarro servia como uma refinaria da Poseidon Oil para a Plataforma de Petróleo, quartel-general do Enclave. Adjacente as instalações de Petróleo, foi construída uma base militar do governo, junto a uma estação de satélite. Décadas após a Grande Guerra, a base ficou sob o comando do Enclave, que converteu a base em seu principal entreposto no continente, estabelecendo uma estação de reabastecimento para seus Vertibirds. Devido ao alcance relativamente curto do Vertbird e as frequentes avarias, especialmente devido as condições do pós-guerra, esquemas de vertbirds estavam quase sempre presentes no local caso fossem necessários reparos e manutenção, e eram propensos a serem trocados ou perdidos por algum motivo. Quatro foram inicialmente requisitados, porém por volta de 2241, três já haviam desaparecido. Algum momento em Navarro, o Dr. Henry e o Dr. Schreber trabalharam juntos, ambos possuíam teorias diferentes sobre a mutação na população da Wasteland. Henry estava discutindo com Schreber mais uma vez sobre mutação quando Schereber, em um momento de raiva, falou a Henry que ele seria transferido para outra instalação do Enclave, onde ele seria encarregado de manutenção cibernética. Henry levou a ameaça muito a sério, em algumas horas ele roubou um cachorro cibernético e saiu sorrateiramente de Navarro. O Enclave não ficou satisfeito com sua atitude, causando a punição de diversos soldados em Navarro por negligência em serviço. Em 2241, Navarro está relativamente nova e sem pessoal o suficiente.Diálogo de Matthew, linha 196 Quando o Enclave está preparando o uso do FEV, diversos substitutos estavam indo para Navarro de outras instalações menores.Diálogo de Chris, linha 205 Chris foi designado a receber a maioria dos soldados novos.Diálogo de Chris, linha 203 Por volta desse tempo, o Chosen One havia visitado a base se passando por recruta. O Chosen One matou Schereber, libertou Xarn, consertou o motivador de K-9 e o levou para a cidade NCR .Fallout Bible 6 Ele também roubou o Tanker FOB do armário do comandante,Fallout Bible 0 e o usou para pilotar o navio petroleiro tanker e destruir a Enclave em Oil Rig. Algum tempo depois da destruição do Oil Rig, Autumn Senior liderou a maior parte das forças do Enclave para o leste.Guia Oficial de Fallout 3 Alguns anos depois, como parte da Guerra NCR-Enclave, Navarro foi atacada por forças NCR com o objetivo de remover os remanescentes do Enclave em território NCR. A República ganhou a batalha e as forças do Enclave se dispersaramDiálogos com os Enclave remnants. A base foi saqueada, e a tecnologia avançada do Enclave deixada para trás fora tomada pela NCR, mas era muito avançada para o entendimento dos cientistas do NCR. Entretanto, eles identificaram símbolos estampados nas tecnologias (bandeira americana, estênceis de silo, etc.) eram semelhantes àqueles encontrados em The Divide, foi teorizada uma conexão entre ambos. A República contratou um mensageiro para levar os itens de Navarro para The Divide| Chris Avellone fala sobre o pacote em Lonesome Road A perda do entreposto passou despercebida pela contingência do Enclave na Costa Leste, já que o criador do ED-E, Whitley, faz referência a "cientistas de Navarro" em seus audio-logs, assumindo que eles iriam continuar o desenvolvimento de eyebots. Em um dos finais de Fallout: New Vegas para ED-E, em que sua memória não é apagada e o mostra partindo para Navarro e desparecendo. Se o jogador resgatar o clone em the Divide e ativar o pacote de Ulysses, o clone continuará sua missão e chegará em Navarro, entretanto, o que o clone vê ou encontra lá nunca foi revelado. Localização Navarro pode ser encontrada quinze quadrados ao sul de Arroyo, ao longo da faixa costeira. Layout Navarro é dividido em três distritos. Posto de Gasolina O posto serve como ponto de verificação para a base militar do Enclave, Navarro. A tarefa do sentinela Chris é recusar quaisquer indesejáveis e receber recrutas para a base. Ele tem a missão de guia-los através do campo minado na floresta até a próxima estação. Base Principal A superfície abriga o heliporto de vertbirds, assim como o hangar de vertbird, centro de manutenção, estação de controle aéreo, barracas, os aposentos dos soldados e do sargento encarregado e uma jaula. Subterrâneo A área subterrânea contém o arsenal da base, o mainframe, o escritório do comandante e um laboratório de ciência a prova de som, operado pelo Dr. Schreber. Habitantes Quests relacionadas Bastidores * Um nome alternativo provável para "Navarro" seria "Colusa", de acordo com o designer chefe, Matt Norton: * A Colusa do mundo real fica mais ao sul de Navarro. : A Navarro verdadeira fica na Califórnia, a sudeste das cidades de Fort Bragg, Little River e Albion Ridge. Aparições Navarro aparece em Fallout 2 e é mencionado em Fallout: New Vegas, Lonesome Road e Fallout Bible. Em Fallout 3 - a família Brandice, havia se movido para Grayditch de Navarro. Galeria Navarro air traffic control.png|Centro de controle áereo Navarro comm center.png|Centro de comunicação Navarro hangar.png|Hangar Navarro diner and dormitory.png|Cozinha, refeitório e dormitório Navarro maintenance.png|Centro de manutenção, onde o Chosen One pode adiquirir os vertbirds plans Referências Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 2 Categoria:Enclave Categoria:Bases do Enclave Categoria:Navarro de:Navarro en:Navarro es:Navarro fr:Navarro pl:Navarro ru:Наварро uk:Наварро zh:那瓦罗